


my innocence locked away through accident

by amosanguis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Stiles, Erica and Scott didn't know any better, Ficlet, Gen, Isaac Feels, Isaac is a precious puppy, PTSD, Protective!Stiles, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, really, you know that they had just been kidding.  But you also recognize that deep dark fearpainpleasehelpmeplease that spread through your chest the minute Erica and Scott locked him in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my innocence locked away through accident

-z-

 

Because, really, you know that they had just been kidding. 

But you also recognize that deep dark **fearpain _pleasehelpmeplease_** that spread through your chest the minute Erica and Scott locked him in his room.

So you had sat straight up in bed, knocking Derek to the floor as you flew out of the room, and you screamed, “Isaac!  Isaac, I’m coming!  I’m coming!”

And you roared as you flung your betas into the wall and you ripped the door knob away and you gathered Isaac into your arms.

“I’m here,” you whispered – and **_oh, god_** you felt all of his fear, all of it – and you held him so close, let him bury his face into your neck as he cried and sobbed and begged for his long-dead father to **_let me go, please!  I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!_**

“Isaac, my baby, please,” and you pulled away just a little bit, just so you could look into his eyes.  “It’s just me, Isaac, my precious pup, shh, you’re okay now.  You’re okay.  They didn’t know; you’re fine.  No one is going to hurt you.  Isaac, my precious pup, you’re okay, now.  You’re okay.”

And you just let your voice wash over the wounds that Erica and Scott had inadvertently re-opened, soothing the pain there.

And slowly, you walked him back up the stairs and you settled him between you and Derek – your scents effectively blocking out Isaac’s nightmares, reminding him of where he was and who he was with and how much danger _he was **not** in_.

And, because you know that they had just been kidding, you didn’t rip Scott’s arms off or completely incapacitate Erica.  Instead, you sat them down and carefully explained _why_ this had been a bad idea – and then you let Derek throttle both of them until they weren’t moving for hours to come.

And if Isaac didn’t leave your side for the next few days, well, you really didn’t care.  Because he was safe now.

 

-z-

 

End.

 


End file.
